Rage's Five Night's at Pinkies
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: Pinkie Pie opens a Pizzeria and asks Fluttershy to be the night watchpony but she is scared off on the first night. Her friend Burning Rage takes her place instead. but he was not prepared for the nightmare inside. with Fluttershy's robot Rage must survive a week of night watch at...Pinkie's Partyrific Pizzeria against robot replicas of him and the others. T for language by OC
1. The First Night: One good apple?

**Rage's Five Nights At Pinkies**

**Well I figured after watching FNAP why not force Rage to work there in a story so here it is have fun! So for those of you who have not read my Harmonic Chaos Chronicles series a quick not on Rage's form. Yes he is an Alicorn but I have noted before it is because a Unicorn form could not contain his amount of Chaos and Magical energy when he arrived in Equestria. so let's see how he does shell we? now since none of the Sonic elements of Rage are present I claimed it a MLP/FNAF X-over instead of multi.**

**Chapter 1: The 1st night**

_Pinkie's Partyrific pizzeria_

* * *

"Well this is the place..." the red pony sighs. 'Normally I'd be busting my butt of to save somepony but that's long gone... Fluttershy got the nightjob here as the watchpony but she got scared off. So I am taking her place...' he thinks sitting in the office this was the pony known as Burning Rage a hero of Equestria who came from another world known as Mobius. As such he was strong and not scared easily but nothing could prepare him for this...

Rage sits in the chair and see's the phone's answering machine had a message. he pushes the button and Fluttershy's voice comes on "H-hello? R-Rage thanks for taking the job for me it was much too scary for me. I-I think I should welcome you to Pinkie's Partyrific Pizzeria a p-place for c-colts and fillies alike. I-I think y-you should kn-know the animatronics th-that are d-designed like myself and the o-thers r-roam at night and...they try to get you...just stay in the office and check the cameras please" she then hangs up like she was too scared to continue.

"That's crazy." Rage chuckles "She was probably just seeing things. A nightjob in a place like this is no place for someone like Fluttershy. Darn that Pinkie Pie convincing her to work here..." Rage sighs opening the camera's flip up screen to do as Fluttershy asked. He looks at the Stage Camera "See look they are just standing there the handsome devils." Rage chuckles looking at the seven "And look Pinkie got one of me made to!" he smiles closing his eyes with the laugh before looking back to see the Pinkie Pie animatronic was looking at him now "Woah...that's disturbing..." he says softly feeling his heartrate spike as the other six looks at the camera "okay..." he says closing the screen and standing back up "well better make the rounds like Pinkie wanted me to." he sighs looking at the clock "2 AM... 4 hours left." he sighs walking out illuminating his horn for some light. Slowlyhe exits the office and hits up the restroom real quick. as he was washing his hoofs he looked up to see... the animatronic Fluttershy behind him "Oh god!" he yells leaping into the air his wings failing to work and he crashes into a corner. 'Fluttershy was right I am so dead!' Rage gasps in his head

"Oh d-did I scare you?" she asks in a robotic version of Fluttershy

"Y-yeah...y-you're gonna kill me now right?" Rage asks

"Oh no...not me I am not like the other meanie pants robots. I just wanted to meet you." she says "I am Flutterbot at least that's what Pinkie calls me a robotic version of her friend Fluttershy who are you?"

"I am...Burning Rage...but I just go by Rage." the red Alicorn responds standing up slowly rubbing his neck from the pain of the crash landing.

"l-like who Ragebot's modeled after?" she asks

"If that's what you call him" Rage sighs as they hear footsteps

"Quickly hide in the stall!" Flutterbot says pushing Rage in the stall as the Pinkie Pie robot opens the door.

"Flutterbot who were you talking to?" she asks

"J-just a f-fly Pinkieb-bot." she stammers

"okkie dokie loki! Just make sure to capture the guardpony since he shouldn't be here at this time" the hyper pink pony robot says closing the door and Rage slowly creeps out.

"Wh-why do they want me?" Rage asks scared looking to see he had been there for an hour it was now 3 AM

"Pinkiebot says only Animatronics should be here from closing to opening..." Flutterbot says "I don't think the REAL Pinkie Pie would like that."

"I think you are right Flutterbot." Rage says as they return to the office and she sits in with him as time ticks by soon it was 5:30

"Thanks for helpling me out Flutterbot." Rage smiles

"Yeah, it was nice to finally have a nighpony who stayed the whole night and didn't leave in the first hour. Will you come back?" she asks

"Well..." Rage sighs "I dunno...it's risky since they could power up before you and kill me..."

"Please..."she begs "I haven't had anypony to talk to and I get lonely since the other animatronics won't talk or listen to me at all.." the Flutterbot looks with beady eyes. Rage knew that they had emotion chips installed not just anypony's the ones he made. Although he was angry at Pinkie Pie for taking them from under his nose he would confront her later about it. but looking into tha robots eyes was just like looking at the real Fluttershy's eyes.

"Fine..." Rage sighs "for you."

"Thank you so much!" she says hugging him before they heard something approaching and Rage leaps onto the ceiling as the Twibot walks in

"Flutterbot we need to get back to the stage or Pinkiebot's gonna be angry," she says

"O-okay let me finish the look in here and I will be right there." Flutterbot replies

"Don't take too long." Twibot says leaving and after Fluttterbot signals Rage drops down

"Well you better go." Rage says and she nods

"Be careful on the way out okay?" Flutterbot asks

"Sure thing." Rage says as he waits for Flutterbot to get a head start he then slips out behind her and follows behind her before the Dashbot yells something

"PONY!" she yells and Rage looks at her in surprise

"Uh-oh..." he says running for the door but Twibot beat him

"Where are you going boy?" she asks as he is surrounded with Flutterbot looking in horror at the sight.

"Get out of my way!" Rage growls as Pinkiebot steps up

"Looks to me like you're the new nightpony..." Pinkiebot says with a smile "You know we love to have fun with the nightpony. But this time you're lucky since we have to open in less then 5 minutes...rest assured though see you tomorrow night!" she chuckles in her evil sounding robotic voice opening the door for Rage who walks out calmly.

"Yeah well I will have some tricks of my own tomorrow night." Rage says silently as he leaves the place he would be spending at least the next 6 nights at and heads to Fluttershy's cottage where she was out picking carrots with Angel next to her. Rage reaches the garden Angel jumps up on him with joy.

"Rage!" Fluttershy says walking over as Rage pats Angel on the head when he rests on his back

"Hay Fluttersy." he says before looking back to Angel "I missed you too Angel." he smiles. The troublemaking rabbit normally would not greet ponies like this but Angel respected Rage more then likely since he had saved Fluttershy's life once but whatever the reason niether Rage, Angel nor Fluttershy cared too much.

"D-did you do okay?" she asks worried

"I'm fine Fluttershy." Rage says "You weren't kidding though they do come to life."

"You saw?" Fluttershy asks

"Yeah I met the one modeled after you...she is nice and she unlike the others does not want to hurt me. As a matter of fact we talked most of the night she is sweet as honey just like you." he replies

Fluttershy blushes hard when she heard that "Rainbow would kill you is she heard you say that." she says

"hay I was just complimenting." Rage says

"I'm sorry for putting you though this Rage... you can quit it you want I can take the job back." the shy pegasus says softly

"Don't" Rage says "I can deal with it. after all like the others I do not want to see any of you hurt. whether it's you, or Rainbow Dash even Spike I can't let you go back there is no doubt I stand the better chance there."

"Thank you Rage." Fluttershy smiles "You are a true friend."

To be continued

Next time Rage tackles his second night!


	2. The Second Night: Tech VS Tech

**Chapter 2: The Second Night**

Rage was leaving the cloud home of Rainbow Dash where he was living with a bag on him as he lands on the ground. He wanted to set a few things up between closing and his shift. As Rage walks down the path he hears an ecstatic yell.

"RAGIE!" it was Pinkie Pie who was bouncing up to him

"Pinkie Pie we've talked about this I don't like being called that..." Rage sighs

"You don't like being called anything but Rage. That's no fun!" Pinkie Pie puts

"Maybe because that's the name my father gave me." Rage sighs "Anyways what do you want?"

"I wanted to thank you for taking over for Fluttershy it's real nice of you!" she says "Speaking of which are you heading in now? I just locked up."

"Yeah," Rage responds "I wanted to get there while the sun was still up so I wouldn't trip over anything from the kids who are shoved out at closing dropping junk."

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie Pie says bouncing off leaving Rage to the path ahead.

Rage reaches the entertainment place that was Pinkies Partyrific Pizzeria and opens the door before heading to the security office and putting his bag down spilling the contents on the desk. And out pured a bunch of different items including rope, sensors, large batteries, spell books, two small speakers with sounds programmed into them and a few other bits and bots. Walking into the arcade he put a speaker down hidden in a corner. The goes to the stage putting up one of the motion sensors and walks over to the Flutterbot and opens a small manual before opening her back pannel where a small console computer flipped out. "Let's see here..." he says to himself inputting a command and she springs to life before turning

"Rage!" she says "Are the others up?"

"no," Rage shakes his head "I turned you on early." he replies "I brought somethings to help out tonight a few of my own tricks."

"None of them will harm the others right?" Flutterbot asks

"The worst they can do is lock their joints for a while." Rage replies "Want to help me finish setting up?"

"Sure." Flutterbot responds and follows Rage to the office where he had her set up two sensorsin the hall way with flashing lights "What will these do?"she asks

"Well with hope the will blind them." Rage replies

"How do you blind a robotic eye that adjusts?" Flutterbot asks

"It's not a simple light the light flashes on and off at high speed which will blind them or at the least disorient them." Rage replies plugging in a wire into the light

"So what do you do when the power dies?" Flutterbot asks

"That won't be a problem, I got some batteries for the generator." Rage says sitting in the chair with Flutterbot next to him

"So uh... tell me about yourself Rage." Flutterbot asks

[3 hours and 30 minutes later 3:30 AM]

"...And that's my life up till now pretty much." Rage says putting away a notebook with rather well visuals he drew to help Flutterbot understand

"Wow so you come from-" Flutterbot starts but is cut off

"Ah!" Rage says "You can't let others know where I am from that breaks the rules."

"What rules?" Flutterbot asks

"The universal rules. Rule Wall the 4th: never mention out of world concepts to others." Rage says

"But you just told me so did you just break the 4th Wall rule?" Flutterbot asks

"No it doesn't apply to Artificial Intelligence." Rage answers

"You would know best." Flutterbot says "You know it's strange I haven't heard or seen the others."

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Rage says turning the cameras on searching for them. "They're not on any of the cameras!" he panics

"We are so dead!" Flutterbot says shaking as Rage looks around and his ear twitches as a thudding is heard from above

"Get out of here." Rage whispers "They are right above us."

"Okay." Flutterbot says slipping out of the room and Rage watches the hatch to the air ducts swing open and he picks a metal canister out of his bag with his magic as bits of his sensors drop with the other bots minus Pinkiebot

"Well,well,well" Pinkiebot says as she drops down "the nightpony Rage it's been a while."

"It hasn't even been 24 hours." Rage replies

"Did you really think those fancy do-hickies would work partner?"Applejack asks

"I was hoping so but... oh well." Rage sighs

"You're trapped there's no escape." Twibot says "all the data show's your not able to reach a door and you have no method of defense."

'gee even the Twilight robot is a smartass...' Rage groans in his head as Raribot pulls out an animatronic suit

"I think you will look adorable in this." she says

"Just make this easy on us and give up." Pinkiebot says

"Not so fast!" Rage says throwing the canister at them and it bounces off Dashbot and the all laugh

"What is that?" Pinkiebot laughs

"An EMP canister." Rage smirks

"wait did you say-" Twibot starts before the canister releases an energy pulse turning them off.

"That should keep them off for the rest of the night." Rage chuckles "Okay it's safe to come out!" he calls and Flutterbot slips out from behind the doors.

"what did you do to them?!" she gasps

"they're fine just shut down for the next two to three hours." Rage says "Can you help me move them back to the stage?"

[1 hour later 5:50 AM]

"Well thanks for the help Flutterbot." Rage thanks her as she returns to her place on stage

"See you tomorrow night?"she asks

"you bet." Rage winks as he walks out and locks up before heading to Rainbow's home where she sees him walk in.

"Hay Rage how was work?" she asks

"Just sitting and watching the cameras like last night... nothing much." he sighs

"Oh sounds boring." Rainbow says

"Yeah but worth the 200 bits." Rage says

**To be Continued**

**Next Time: Night 3**


	3. The Thrid Night: More bots

**Chapter 3: More bots**

**Sorry I have not updated this in a little while but here you go chapter 3!**

Rage was sitting in the library calmly reading a book to kill time since it was only 1:00 in the afternoon and he had nothing going on until his job as watchpony at midnight. 'Boy these last few nights sure have been eventful." He sighs in his head.

"HAY RAGE!" a voice screams from behind him making him jump out of his seat and hit his head on the roof of the library floor. Rage quickly shoots around to see a certain ecstatic pink pony behind him.

"Ugh Pinkie don't scare me like that dang it!" he says to her

"Awe but it's national scare your friends day!" Pinkie says

"Is this some holiday you made up again?" Rage asks

"Maybe…" Pinkie says her eyes drifting to the side with a smile

'Alright if that's the case…' Rage thinks as a devious idea comes into his mind "Well you got me Pinkie, now can you leave me in peace to read?"

"Okie dokie loki!" she says hopping her way to the door… when she opens it she jumps and screams in fear as at the door was Tirek "RAGE!" she yells looking to see he was gone

"Rage is gone Pinkie." Tirek smiles picking her up her horrified look granting him a smile and laugh

"What's so funny!" she yells

"You're face!" Tirek laughs in Rage's voice as he turns into Rage releasing Pinkie as she hits the ground the fiery red alicorn was on the ground laughing as Rainbow walks in chuckling,

"I saw that whole thing!" She smiles "He got you good Pinkie!" she looks at Pinkie who was giving an evil eye to the both of them.

"I will have the last laugh." She says walking out of the Library

"That pony really does scare me sometimes." Rage sighs finally easing up from his laughing.

"I know what you mean." Rainbow agrees "I know her mind can go to dark places sometimes….really…really dark places."'

"Okay then…" Rage shudders thinking about what she might think about.

Meanwhile at Sugar Cube Corner Pinkie Pie was walking into the basement with the same look she had left the library with. "I'll show him!" she says with an evil grin as she turns the light on revealing animatronics of Discord, Tirek, Celestia, Luna and Nightmare Moon. "And I know the perfect way to do so!" she laughs maniacally.

[10 PM]

Rage was walking down the path to the large building that was to him a night of hell. He passes Pinkie on the path and looks at her "Hay Pinkie!" he calls and she stops and turns to him

"What?" she asks

"I'm sorry about earlier I hope I didn't hurt your feelings." Rage apologizes

"Thanks!" Pinkie smiles bouncing off as if nothing ever happened

"I think that pony is too insane even for her own good." Rage says to himself opening the door and walking to the stage waking up Flutterbot.

"Good evening Rage." She says giving him a hug which was squeezing him rather hard

"hug…too…tight…" he wheezes his face turning purple

"Oh!" she exclaims "Sorry, I didn't think it would be that bad…" she apologizes letting go as color returned to the red alicorn's face

"Yeah heh you'd think after all I've been through a tight hug would be nothing." He smiles guiltily

"Oh Rage I have something you need to see." She says pulling him into the security office and turning the camera for the storage closet on showing the Discord, Tirek, Celestia, Luna and Nightmare Moon animatronics. "Pinkie just made those…" she says

"Great…" Rage groans his eyes shrunk in fear "As if the others were enough trouble." He sighs locking the doors

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Flutterbot asks

"I dunno…" Rage sighs in response "But what else do I do at this point besides lock the doors and hope?"

"Oh I hope you'll be okay." Flutterbot frowns before whispering under her breath "I think I might be in love…"

"Are you okay?" Rage asks looking at her curiously "Is your emotions drive malfunctioning?"

"N-no." Flutterbot says

"Really cause you sure are acting awful worried about me." Rage says "More then you should be, I think…"

"What do you mean you think?" Flutterbot asks "I thought you said you made our Emotion Drives?"

"I did but when I made them they were an open AI meaning to tell you the truth how its programming works is never the same it depends of the robot it's put into." Rage answers

"Oh Raaaaage!" Pinkie bot hollers "We're comin for ya!" she laughs

"Is it that time already?!" Rage worried looking at his watch which showed 00:00 (Which is 12-midnight for you 12-hour minded guys) "Oh geez there is no way I'll survive tonight!"

"Don't worry Rage you'll be fine!" Flutterbot encourages

"Oh sure having six robots trying to capture me and probably kill me is one thing but when there are also three based off three of my worst enemies, and two based off the princesses? Talk about welcoming me to Level 2!" Rage replies

[Sugar Cube Corner: Pinkies Room]

Pinkie sat in bed thinking about Rage and the new bots she had added to extract her revenge but then thinks about his apology he made a few hours ago. Pinkie then sobs "Oh what have I done? Rage is going to end up hurt because of my mistake… What should I do?" she cries before springing to her feet "I know I am going to help him!" she states proudly before running out the door

Meanwhile at Pinkies Partyrific Pizzeria Rage was watching the door being slowly broken down as soon the room was flooded by the other animatronics "Oh I am so screwed…" he thinks quietly

"Oh dear Flutterbot this is where you have been? Keeping company to the pathetic little pony. Hmph I should have guessed you always were the pathetic one!" Pinkiebot says making the Flutterbot look sad and whimper.

"How dare you speak to her like that!" Rage yells to Pinkiebot

"What should you care she has no emotions." Pinkiebot replies

"Yes she does…" Rage says "You all do."

"H-how would you know that?" Twibot asks

"Well let's see try the fact that most of the parts Pinkie made you out of are mine. You core programs, emotional module, AI yeah it's all my stuff. It just so happens that Flutterbot has hers switched on." He answers

"It won't matter because soon there will be no pony left for her to care about." Pinkiebot smiles as the Tirekbot grabs Rage

"Oh I am going to enjoy this." He smiles picking Rage up when he notices a note pop up. Rage secretly flicks his tail and it opens, spike had sent it for Pinkie, "Smash em if you have to" it read and Rage thought about what it meant then he understood as he hit by something and the next thing he knew he woke up tired to a chair in a small room.

"Looks like you're back." Pinkiebot smiles

"don't hurt him!" Flutterbot calls from the place where the other mane 6 robots were keeping her "Please!"

"Quiet!" Dashbot yells hitting her

"Stop!" Rage yells

"What are you going to do about it?" Pinkiebot asks "You can't lay a finger on us without Pinkie going crazy about it and you have none of your parlor tricks this time."

"Try this!" Rage yells using fire to burn the ropes and in a split second he kicks Pinkiebot down before putting a barrier up and he charges through the mane 6 bots and grabs the Flutterbot looking at the time "Did they knock me out?" he asks looking to see 05:45 on it

"Yeah." Flutterbot says "you should leave now, the place opens in 15 anyways."

"Yeah" Rage says "They won't catch me and be on stage in time…"

"Good night." Flutterbot says giving him another hug

"Again…too..tight…" Rage huffs as she releases him saying that she was sorry again "It's no big deal, I best be off." He says with a wave

"See you tomorrow night!" Flutterbot says with a wink as he turns to the path ahead and meets Pinkie who was running as fast as she could but stop when she sees him

"Are you okay Rage?" she asks

"I'm fine Pinkie." He answers

"I'm sorry about that I was upset by your joke and wanted revenge." Pinkie apologizes

"Thank you for the apology Pinkie it means a lot." Rage smiles "See you late."

"Late!" Pinkie calls after him

**To be continued**


End file.
